


Like Lovers (or partners in crime?)

by LeotheLionathefootofOrion



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: All sexual content takes place when Illumi is 24 and Hisoka is 28, Ass Kink, Barebacking, Bottom Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Murder, References to Drugs, References to Underage Sex, Young!Hisoka, Young!Illumi, just for clarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeotheLionathefootofOrion/pseuds/LeotheLionathefootofOrion
Summary: I said you look pretty, all strung out on coke.You said it's not funny, but it wasn't a jokeand you won't remember but I carried you home.You sat in the shower while I washed off your clothes,but isn't that what friends are for...?Except 7 years later, Illumi stills wants to be more than friends. Luckily, Hisoka has been waiting patiently.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Like Lovers (or partners in crime?)

** Then. **

  
“It isn’t funny.” Illumi said firmly, staring into the bathroom mirror and rubbing at his bloodshot eyes. He didn’t like the way they looked this morning, all prickly and sunken in. He felt ugly.

Hisoka swung his legs up and crossed them, leaning his chin on his palm. He was sitting on the closed lid of the toilet wearing nothing but old grey sweatpants. He looked annoyingly refreshed and even more annoyingly amused.

“It sort of is funny, dearest. In an absurd way. I mean, you, one of the greatest assassins in the world, supposedly immune to every substance on god’s green earth... I never thought I’d get to see you strung out on twenty lines of coke.”

Illumi turned away from the mirror. He felt mildly nauseous and there was nothing he could do about his face, except perhaps borrow some of Hisoka’s makeup. “I didn’t realise it was cocaine, alright? I knew that my tolerance was slipping in that area so I would have avoided it, but the man who gave it to me said it was “Charlie” and I assumed that meant something less innocuous. I didn’t know that that is apparently what they call it in Northern Yorbia.”

“Rookie mistakes, Illumi. Number 1, never take a drug without knowing its proper name! Number 2, never trust anyone from that particular part of Yorbia. And number 3, don’t forget to sniff the special powder mommy sends in your care package to keep your tolerance up!” Hisoka was clearly enjoying this far too much, which was quite ironic. Illumi knew for a fact that he had vomited all over Hisoka’s white designer boots the night before. It was the only part of the night he could remember vividly.

“You’re right.” He muttered begrudgingly, if only to get him to shut up. “I made some errors. My mind wasn’t in the game.” _I’m glad you were there_ , he didn’t add. _Thank you for getting me out alive._

“Well if it helps to know, I finished off your target - discreetly. He won’t be bothering the impressionable young boys of Yorknew City with his dirty dope ever again. You may thank me later.” Hisoka hopped off the toilet and offered Illumi an elegantly manicured hand. “And your mishap could certainly have been worse. I didn’t even have to pump your stomach.”

“I’m relieved to hear it.” Illumi had already received confirmation from his client and his father by text, that the job had gone through as planned. It galled him to know that he owed Hisoka a favour but there wasn’t much he could do about it now. He took the magician’s proffered hand, if only because the floor was still spinning slightly.

“Was that your first grown-up party? You looked terribly worried and out of place.” Hisoka said, grinning airily and guiding Illumi into his huge bedroom. Illumi collapsed onto the bed on his back and wondered if he was really so obvious to everyone, or if Hisoka was just playing on his weaknesses.

“My first one, yes. I’m seventeen so I would have been really out of place if father had sent me to those kinds of places any younger. I’ve modelled the setting, in my training.” He blinked as Hisoka handed him a hugely oversized hoodie.

“Your clothes won’t be ready for half an hour or so. They’re in the dryer.” The magician explained. He perched at the end of the bed, cross legged again. Illumi blushed, remembering the vomit incident, and slipped on the hoodie. “Seventeen is still young for that kind of thing. You should be careful.”

“I could have killed everyone in that room.” _Except for you, maybe_ \- he didn’t say. He picked up a comb from Hisoka’s nightstand and began to run it through his hair. “This apartment is much nicer than the last one you had.”

Hisoka chuckled softly and inspected his long fingernails. “Thank you. I won it, in a very interesting bet. I’ll tell you about it sometime.” He sighed and flopped backwards onto the mountain of pillows at the head of the bed. “Right now, I need at least 8 hours of sleep. I’m too old for all day, all night parties.” He yawned, showing a set of very pretty white teeth.

“You’re only 21.” Illumi pointed out. He knew this for a fact - he had wheedled Hisoka’s age out of him at needle-point during a sparring session. They made a good training match, with Illumi’s lithe and direct speed playing off against Hisoka’s ever increasing muscle mass.

“Too old for you then.” Hisoka purred, arching his back to get more comfortable on the mattress. Illumi blushed, closed his eyes, and pretended to nod off to sleep.

They had met at Heaven’s Arena two years previously. Illumi had been there for a job, to take down an influential betting ring. It had taken 3 weeks, and at 15 years old Illumi just hadn’t been able to shake off Hisoka’s interest and repeated offers of friendship and association. He’d been lonely, and bored on the long stakeout job. And Hisoka had been there every single day with candy and magic tricks. They’d sparred a couple of times, and despite Hisoka’s predatory demeanour Illumi had never really felt threatened, in any meaningful way. They exchanged numbers and Illumi accepted that Hisoka was an ally he would have to put up with.

He looked up at the ceiling and willed his heart to stop beating so loudly. He wasn’t sure if it was the coke wiring through his system or - well. Hisoka was right there, snoring very softly into the blankets. He was pretty, and Illumi was more than a little enamoured. He wondered if he’d done anything embarrassing (more embarrassing than throwing up) during his drug black-out. His felt his cheeks heat up yet again and determinedly imagined his father’s disapproving face. That soon sobered him and he rolled onto his stomach, away from Hisoka. It was a crush, a bodily reaction and nothing more. It would fade away with time.

It did not fade with time.

**Now.**   
  


“Ready, darling?” Hisoka popped his head around the bathroom door, giving Illumi the very barest glimpse of his outfit: black denim jeans, waist pulled in with a leather belt, wine-dark silk shirt tucked in. He had sunglasses perched on the top of his head and smudges of soft, dark makeup to bring together the whole look. He looked sophisticated, cool and frankly beautiful. Illumi swallowed hard.

“Almost. I need to pin my hair back and I’ll be done. You do know that those sunglasses are going to be useless? The party is taking place in a basement.” He slotted the final pin into place and turned around. Hisoka gave him a quick, hot once over.

“It’s for the aesthetic, Lumi. You look wonderful, by the way - I do so love it when you go undisguised.” His voice contained the physical purr that had been sending Illumi into the realms of mad romantic fantasy for the last ten years.

“Thank you.” He smoothed the mandarin collar of his own shirt and met Hisoka’s gaze. “You look good too. As you should do, if we’re pretending to be a couple.”

“I know you wouldn’t settle for anything less than perfection.” Hisoka grinned and skipped out of the bathroom with Illumi following at a more sedate pace. “Don’t worry, I can remember the brief like the back of my hand: we go in, mingle and dance, I get her alone and incapacitated somewhere while you distract and dispatch the bodyguards, then you follow and do the assassinating. It will be the cleanest job you’ve ever done.”

“I will reserve my judgement until later.” Illumi said dryly. He pocketed some pins and a burner phone, and offered Hisoka his hand. “Come on. Let’s get off to a good start and be on time.”

Hisoka took his hand gleefully and refused to let go in the elevator, or the cab, or on the stairs at the party’s location. He still didn’t let go when they both entered a throng of moving bodies, which was perhaps for the best. Even with his superior physical perceptions, Illumi thought it would be easy to lose Hisoka in the crowd. Joined together they pressed towards a makeshift bar, where Hisoka acquired two shots of something suspicious and green.

“I know it won’t have any effect on you, but it seems wrong to party without alcohol.” Hisoka said close to Illumi’s ear, somehow making himself heard against the bass from the speakers. Illumi knocked his shot back without a reply, noting that it tasted of sour apple. Once the drinks were finished with Illumi nudged Hisoka towards the corner opposite the basement staircase where they could have a good look at anyone coming in. He was confident that the target hadn’t arrived yet.

Hisoka let him do the watching, moving up close and wrapping his long silk-clad arms around Illumi’s shoulders. He set a slow rhythm to the music (which was surprisingly pleasant - Illumi recognised remixes of several songs he knew and liked). Illumi didn’t have to make much of an effort to dance back against him, as he rather expertly used his hips and hands to move the both of them sinuously from side to side. Illumi’s eyes were firmly focused on the doorway, but his other senses seemed to be elsewhere: listening to Hisoka’s breath, feeling Hisoka’s warmth, tasting lingering sour alcohol.

“Remember our first party, like this? You got over your head on coke and I carried you out over my shoulder.” Hisoka murmured. His voice was not so much near Illumi, but in him. He felt like he could taste it. “You kept trying to kiss me.”

“I didn’t. I was seventeen.” Illumi retorted with equal softness, as though that explained everything.

“That’s why I didn’t kiss you back. That, and you had a mouthful of vomit. You kept trying though.... like this.” Hot lips dragged across his skin, close to the corner of his mouth. They lingered there, mouthing at the skin before moving off again. Illumi thought his face might actually light up on fire if it became any hotter.

“You are wrong, Hisoka.” He almost growled. “If I’d tried to kiss you, it would have gone something like this.” He lunged forward and slotted his lips in against Hisoka’s with a warning of teeth. Momentarily, Hisoka was still. But within a second his mouth opened and tilted with a tiny hint of his tongue. Illumi moaned in surprise and had to force his eyes to remain open. Hisoka had a ravishing grip on his hips and had begun to suck lightly at his tongue, any sense of shock long forgotten. Having surrendered the element of surprise Illumi found that he could do little more than cling to his shoulders and move his lips in retaliation.

Hisoka pulled back first, but only by a millimetre. Illumi’s saliva was trailing from his bottom lip like a trip-wire. “Hmm. Your technique has certainly improved, my dear. But before you show me just how skilled you are with that pretty doll mouth, I think you ought to know that our target has entered the room.”

For the next twenty minutes Hisoka wove in and out of Illumi’s sight. It took him five minutes to insinuate himself into the target’s presence, and ten minutes for him to persuade her away from the three body guards. It took Illumi five minutes to dispose, causally and cleanly, of the bodyguards: he arranged the corpses on the leather couches at the edge of the basement.

He found Hisoka outside in the alleyway. He had the target tied up with bungee gum: she was struggling a bit, but it was nothing very impressive. She was on the fringes of a mafia ring and knew too much for her own good. After a botched attempt at silencing her themselves, the group had hired Illumi to finish the job. In the end she hardly seemed worth the effort. Hisoka seemed to agree with that sentiment: he looked bored. Illumi resolved to remedy that as soon as possible. It took him less than a second to kill the target with a needle, after which Hisoka released his bungee gum and let her corpse slither to the ground.

“Was my kissing really that bad, when I was 17?” Illumi asked nonchalantly, cleaning off his needle. Hisoka cocked his head and smiled.

“I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt; you were disgustingly high.” He mused, sauntering a little closer. Illumi allowed himself to be backed up against the brick side of the alley as Hisoka continued to speak. “And far too young. Very talented, but no… not quite ripe. Your technique has improved so much I’m glad I waited… you know what they say about delayed gratification.”

In fact, Illumi knew very little about delayed gratification. He liked to think that he took what he wanted exactly when he wanted it. His left hand slid up the silk covering Hisoka’s torso, finally settling around his neck. If he’d been pretty at 21 he really was a thing of beauty now. “I would have let you fuck me back then.” He murmured. “If you’d pushed me down on your bed that morning, you could have been my first. I’m afraid you missed an opportunity.”

“Oh, on the contrary. I knew exactly how much you wanted me to pin you down. You wanted my dick so badly, poor little thing. I could see you clenching your thighs and imagining it. But you see, darling, I like my fruit ripe and tender for picking. You were juicy and begging for it but you wouldn’t have dropped from the tree of your own accord. I had to wait for that, and didn’t I get my reward in the basement this evening?”

Illumi grabbed Hisoka by the neck and pulled him into a frantic kiss. His teeth got in the way until Hisoka pushed him back further into the wall and his mouth fell open. All he could feel was heat, Hisoka’s long and muscular body moving against his own with a desperation that made Illumi’s ego swell. He found the ability to move and grabbed Hisoka’s ass packed so deliciously into those denim jeans. Somehow he was soft and firm all at once, letting Illumi’s claw-like fingers dig into the pliant flesh. Hazily Illumi imagined grinding his dick between those perfect ass-checks. He could barely suppress a moan. At 17, he could never have imagined or even known what to make of this: Hisoka’s body at his fingertips would have been incomprehensible. Now, however, knew exactly what he wanted do with every pad of muscle and line of succulent flesh. Hisoka had been right to wait for him to ripen.

“I think you deserve another reward. For a job well done.” He said when Hisoka finally relinquished his assault on his mouth. Both of their lips were spit stained and scarlet. Hisoka’s face morphed into a wide grin as he listened, and his tongue emerged to swipe at that little bit of saliva. Illumi thought that for once, he quite liked that smug look on his face.

Clothes littered the carpet from the apartment’s front door to the foot of the bed itself. The sunglasses that Illumi had remarked upon earlier lay in the doorway. One of the lenses was cracked, but he didn’t think Hisoka would hold it against him. Illumi was undressed down to his black briefs, which were doing a poor job at containing his erection. His hands were currently engaged in attempting to rip Hisoka’s jeans off. The unreasonable tightness of the fabric was making things impossible and Hisoka wasn’t helping at all. He had both his hands twisted in Illumi’s hair and his mouth was busy sucking insistently at his neck. Frustrated, Illumi clawed at the magician’s thick thighs, effectively slicing the denim to ribbons. Hisoka whined; a trickle of blood dribbled down his inner thigh. Illumi scratched the ruined fabric away and was relieved to find that he hadn’t bothered with underwear.

His hands magnetically journeyed to Hisoka’s ass as they both backed towards the king sized bed. Hisoka tumbled down first and pulled Illumi with him. He had a smile on his face that was almost childish and somehow endearing. They rolled over together, smudging blood and makeup onto the clean white sheets.

Finding himself unexpectedly perched on top Illumi rolled his hips forward so that his clothed dick rubbed against Hisoka’s own. He was thick from base to tip with a prominent vein which made Illumi’s mouth water. The fat head was dripping with fluid already, almost pulsing with need. Without further conversation Hisoka drew a card from somewhere – under the pillow, probably – and sliced Illumi’s briefs at the hips. The fabric dropped away gratefully and Illumi’s cock fell against Hisoka’s in a way that made his whole body jolt. He was a little longer, he thought, but not nearly as thick. The comparison between them made his blood heat up. He bent his head to mouth at Hisoka’s pec, rolling a pert nipple around his tongue. Hisoka’s sweat was almost sweet as his voice. He couldn’t seem to keep himself from moaning obscenities into Illumi’s ear.

“I want you to fuck my ass, Illumi. I can feel how you want to. You want to spank me and spread my cheeks, spear me on your cock. Poor darling, you’re so worked up… my, my, I’m glad I held off on taking you. It’s even better knowing that you’re going to take me.” He wriggled against the sheets, wrapped his long legs around Illumi to trap him there.

His body was almost feminine in its dramatic curves and Illumi realised that he was rapidly becoming obsessed with the contrast between their bodies. He slipped down the bed so he could grip Hisoka’s hips with his hands. “You’re wet, like a woman.” He murmured, watching with fascination as his cock dripped and drooled onto his perfectly defined stomach, all over his hips and thighs too. The mess was filthy, debauched. Illumi loved it.

He spread Hisoka’s cheeks as he had indeed been wishing to do, for more years than he cared to admit. The flesh was muscular of course, but the slight bounce of it against Illumi’s hand was fascinating. Personally he’d never had an inch of body fat to speak of and those two beautiful globes probably had more softness than he’d ever felt on his own frame. He squeezed and found the pleasure immense, quickly decided to flip Hisoka onto his stomach whether he liked it or not. Unsurprisingly, he didn’t object. He moaned and rubbed his wet cock against the sheets, then turned his head over his shoulder to watch whatever Illumi was planning to do next.

He did as Hisoka had suggested and brought his hand down in a hard smack against his left ass cheek. The slap painted the pale skin as pink as cherry blossom and had Hisoka keening softly and arching his back. He seemed to like it and Illumi couldn’t say he was surprised. He grabbed a handful of styled pink hair and pulled sharply.

“Whore.” He hissed, forcing Hisoka to look him in the eye. The magician seemed unoffended by the epithet and only rolled his hips down against the sheets again.

“I think this is a case of the pot calling the kettle black.” He purred, lowering his eyes to Illumi’s cock and licking his lips. “You’ve been quite the little slut all these years, haven’t you? Touching yourself under the covers and thinking about your dear, more experienced associate. I bet you were disappointed that I wasn’t the first to fuck your tight little hole, so much so that you pretended it was me. Did you manage to stop yourself from moaning my name?”

Illumi smacked him hard across the face. Everything he had said was more or less true. Every sexual encounter Illumi had experienced had been more or less disappointing. Not that he would ever admit it out loud. Hisoka grinned and arched a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

“I have to admit it was quite a strain to keep my hands off you after that memorable party. You were so pretty with your short hair and your sweet faded jeans. You don’t know how much I wanted to bend you over, to eat your tight little hole.” Illumi whined and allowed Hisoka to roll over underneath him, making them chest to chest again. The magician sat up slightly so that Illumi effectively sat in his lap. “You’ve always been so pretty and so dangerous. You’ve driven me quite mad, waiting all these years for you to make a move.”

Illumi flushed, feeling something stir deep in his stomach. Hisoka had waited for him out of a true desire for him to be ready. It was… different, when all his life he had been pushed into situations he neither wanted nor understood. 

“I want this now. I want you. I want to fuck you now, Hisoka.” The words tumbled rather clumsily from his mouth but it was worth it to watch Hisoka’s pupils grow large with increasing arousal.

“You can have me, darling boy. Any way you want me.” He purred against Illumi’s ear, mouthing the sensitive skin and pressing kisses all the way down to his neck. “I cleaned myself up quite nicely for you in the shower this afternoon. All you need is to do is open me up a little…” A small bottle of lube was pressed into Illumi’s hand and he clung to the plastic quite desperately. The idea of Hisoka’s washing himself inside and out made him go a little cross-eyed with lust.

He managed to get four slim, claw-like fingers into the heat of Hisoka’s body, almost enough to fist him open. His hole stood out scarlet red and stretched around Illumi’s hand while Hisoka panted and muttered expletives. He had his knees drawn up to his chest to give Illumi room to work and every tendon in his body seemed to be standing out. It made Illumi want to bite him. Instead, he pushed his fingers forward more insistently, stretching the muscle and watching flesh ripple as Hisoka writhed like a fish out of water. 

“You stretch quite nicely. It makes me think that you’ve had too much practice.” Illumi said, trying to keep a lid on the lust bubbling through his body. 

“If you don’t put your pretty cock in me soon, I’ll cut off your hand and find someone else to finish the job.” He replied, teeth gritted. Illumi laughed, shoved his hand in deeper and abruptly obeyed by pulling it out all together. Hisoka whined as though wounded. But Illumi was thankfully losing patience too, lining his hips up against the plush ass he was rapidly falling in love with.

The first thrust was real bliss; the kind he usually only felt in sinking into the onsen or finishing a really satisfying job. The heat surrounding his dick was almost disturbingly good. Beneath him, Hisoka had his head thrown back and his eyes shut like he was in some kind of blissful dream. Illumi felt a sudden rush of desire – he was sure he was going to finish embarrassingly fast. But in all fairness, he’d been waiting for this for the best part of a decade. He let his hands sink into pliant flesh, closed his eyes, and allowed himself to really feel. The world shrank down to little points of pressure and heat, and Hisoka’s hands in his hair, Hisoka saying his name over and over, Hisoka arching his back and cumming in final spurt of overwhelming pleasure. Illumi remembered the look on his face with particular clarity. He looked like someone who had received a prize truly worth waiting for. Illumi found that he felt exactly the same.

“I think that really was worth waiting for.” Hisoka said at last. Illumi hadn’t pulled out yet. His softening cock was keeping every drop of cum inside the body beneath him. Something very feral inside him was telling him to keep Hisoka right there, full of cum and covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

“I think we should get married.” He blurted out, immediately colouring red as soon as the words left his lips. Beneath him Hisoka cracked open an eye lazily and began to chuckle, a deep vibration that went right through his body.

“I’m glad it was good enough to warrant a proposal.” He wasn’t really laughing, not at Illumi anyway. He seemed rather soft around the edges. He twirled a length of Illumi’s hair and blinked slowly. “Alright, we’ll get married. But only… only if you agree to kill me as well as fuck me, my darling.”

The feral thing inside Illumi stretched and wriggled, and despite the fact that he was quite exhausted he felt his cock twitch and fill as it lay inside Hisoka’s body. He rolled his hips on autopilot, licking his lips as Hisoka clenched his walls and made a soft needy sound.

“You can have someone drawn up a contract for us. Tomorrow.” He ordered. Hisoka nodded, smiling hazily and running his hands up to fondle Illumi’s nipples. In response, Illumi began to rock his hips forward and back, much slower this time. He was getting hard again.

“Hmm, looks like I didn’t miss out on your teenaged refractory period after all. I really was a good boy for waiting, wasn’t I?” The magician purred. “Anyway, I prefer your hair long like this. My darling Illumi.” He buried his hands in the silky locks and moaned long and deep as his body responded to the slow and insist thrusts.

Illumi had to close his eyes for a moment, faintly overwhelmed by unfamiliar emotions. Hisoka preferred him like this, as he was now. It was quite a revelation to be liked for what he really was. He thought about the way Hisoka had waited down to the very moment that he was ready – all his life he’d been pushed into things he neither wanted nor understood. But Hisoka had waited. Something small and half dead inside Illumi unfurled a few rotting petals, and dared to bloom, if only for the briefest of moments.

“You were a good boy.” He acknowledged, slowly. Hisoka’s bright eyes responded, widening a bit before closing in what looked like pure bliss. Illumi cradled the magician’s head in his hands and made love to him in a way that he had never been taught how to. The knowledge was there in his soul anyway.

Far away in time, his 17 year old self turned over and smiled in the midst of a sweet dream. If nothing else, he would have a dream to cling onto, to keep something within him alive. It was far better to have loved somebody, no matter the cost.

**Author's Note:**

> The song in the title is Partners in Crime by Finneas!
> 
> Please please please do leave a comment. It means the whole world to know what you think, no matter how small or big what you have to say is!


End file.
